


Xayah and Rakan Mate and it is Good Until it is Not

by Cornonjacob



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornonjacob/pseuds/Cornonjacob
Summary: Xayah is a jerk and Rakan is a good boy who likes jerks but Zed is also a jerk





	Xayah and Rakan Mate and it is Good Until it is Not

"Shingle my dingles my brother!" was Rakan's mating cry, and it was a good mating cry because Rakan fucks good and he fucks with quality.

Xayah blushed and moistened her in between legs, so that she would better absorb Rakan's illustrious penis for a high-end fucking.

"Yes, I agree mate man, would it be time for a loud fuck with extra hardcore?" the rebel queried handsome face because the beautiful head front of her love should be buried deep in her sensual cavern of fuck, as Rakan's face is that of a full time fucker.

Rakan tapped his heels together, winked, and licked his armpit in agreement for hardcore and asked his erection if it would like to participate in a fucking, and his erection nodded its head and grew bigger for a fucking that is large.

Xayah also nodded her head in the throes of lustful fucking, but it was on her shoulders because she is fucking Rakan who is a man and it was very heterofucksual, so she is a ladyfriend with only one head.

She grabbed the hand of her lover dude and pinned it to the table, before plucking out one of her pubic feathers. Like all of the bird leaves attached to her body, it could become very sharp with fuck magic and be a knife for wholesome penetration. It was time to be very hardcore, so she gazed deep into the turquoise face globes of Rakan and started stabbing between his fingers, without looking at the hand digits and going faster and faster like fuck.

But Rakan cried in fear, and the tears fucked his face and it was unattractive and not good for fucking. Xayah's fuck entrance was now dry like the Shurima desert, and now life is unsustainable and unfuckable. Xayah was now considering philandering for a more suitable fuck boy.

An asshole ninja crawled out of Rakan's shadow as the bird boy shit himself in terror, splattering Zed's head with white excrement. Xayah was instantly smitten, and Zed made several shadow clones to increase his fuck exponentially.

It was too bad that Zed focuses supports, and so he and Rakan had some fucking fornication in front of Xayah, and she was sad because it was very gay and mildly homo.

Fuck.


End file.
